Pugs and Kittens
by Makenxie
Summary: Riku overhears a questionable conversation between Sora and Kairi. Happy Valentine's Day.


_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of this story except the random scenario that popped into my head.**_

* * *

Pugs and Kittens

"Sora, Riku's here!" Sora's mom called up the stairs as Riku waited in the doorway. Why did this always seem to happen whenever he came to visit. It's not like Sora didn't know he was coming. Riku shifted a bit, waiting patiently before Sora's mom turned to him, sending him an apologetic smile. "Maybe you should just go up there" she said slowly moving out of the way so Riku could use the stairs. "Thank you" he said politely before running up. He agreed with Sora's mom. This was the easiest way, especially since Sora liked to nap a lot. This led to his nickname becoming "Lazy Bum", or at least according to Kairi. Riku didn't care much so long as Sora didn't slack off and leave Riku to do whatever job alone.

As Riku headed toward Sora's room, he began to hear some giggling, followed by the unmistakable sound of Sora's chatter. As he came closer, he began to distinguish the sounds as they became words. "Crazy for you" he heard Sora say. Riku frowned at the statement. Much laughter followed from down the hall, not just Sora's but someone else as well. _Kairi must already be there_, Riku concluded.

As he came to the door, he hesitated hearing more of the conversation on the other side. "Soul mate" he heard Kairi say. Riku bit his lip. If he opened the door, would he be interrupting something? Riku wasn't sure and he didn't want to take any chances. Playing it safe, he decided to listen in some more.

"Sweet stuff" Sora said slowly. Then he sounded cheerier. Riku could almost imagine the cheeky grin he had painted on his face as he said. "They weren't lying"

"Kiss me" Kairi said, the odd conversation continued. Riku rubbed his neck in embarressment, trying hard not to imagine what could possibly be going on.

"Cutie pie" Sora said. Riku sighed. Leave it to Sora to say something ridiculous.

"Say yes" Kairi laughed.

"Marry me" Sora replied awkwardly. The two in the room tried to hold in their laughter.

There was a sigh on the other side of the door before Riku heard Kairi's voice. "Wink, wink" she said before giggling again. Riku raised a brow in confusion. He felt so lost, as though he had hit his head some where along the way.

There was a large pause when silence filled the room beyond the door. Riku waited, wondering what was going on now. He shifted, contemplating whether to open the door or just head back downstairs. Just when he thought the conversation was over, Sora spoke again.

"Pugs and Kittens?" he said, his voice trailing towards the end in confusion. Riku rubbed at his face. He couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his friend's mouth. Then again he couldn't believe most things that his friend did. But 'Pugs and Kittens'?

"Don't you mean, hugs and kisses?" Kairi asked in as much confusion as Riku felt.

"No..." Sora replied. "Look at it". Riku was even more confused as his curiosity level peaked inside of him. He couldn't really hear the two anymore, the noise fading into the sound of muffled talk. Riku couldnt take much more of it, reluctantly opening the door. The two were, sitting in the middle of the room, on the floor, huddled around something. "What are you doing?" Riku asked, walking to stand before them.

The two looked up at him. "Riku!" Sora said happily. "When did you get here?"

"A while ago, I guess you didn't hear your mom calling" Riku replied. Then he looked toward Kairi. "What are you guys doing?" He repeated.

"Look at this Riku!" Sora said holding out his hand, palm up to show Riku the contents of it. Inside his hand was a small item, a little heart shaped candy with written words on it. "Pugs and Kittens" Riku read slowly.

Sora nodded his head. "Isn't it cool?" He asked happily. Riku sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair. He vaguely remember some sort of proverb saying don't play with your food. But in the case of conversation hearts, he wasn't sure if the rule truly applied.

"Here Riku" Kairi said, pouring a handful into her hand, passing it to Riku. "You can play too"

Riku reached into the collection Kairi held before pulling one out and turning it over. Sora stood up, trying to read it over his friend's shoulder. "What does it say?" Sora asked after much attempt.

Riku smirked. "BFF" he said happily, popping the candy into his mouth, feeling satisfied . Pugs and Kittens were definitely something to converse about.

* * *

_**Story inspired by my favorite candy of this season. Conversation hearts. They actually added more phrases to their collection, Pugs and Kittens being one of them for, for whatever reason... That doesn't really matter since they just taste so good! :D**_

_**Did you like it? Not like it? Please review. Feedback is accepted. **_


End file.
